I Can't Stay Mad at You Forever
by masquerade-eco
Summary: One-shot of JaKeira fluff! Keira is mad at Jak for a very good reason. Takes place soon after Jak 3. Rated T just to be safe...


Authors Note: Hello Jak and Daxter Fans! Just a little JaKeira fluff for you today. One-shot, I will not be adding to this little story. If, however, you want a longer story like this, shoot me a review and give me the deets! Hope you like it! :)

They were arguing extensively; Daxter, for once, had had enough of it and left for the Naughty Ottsel. Tools were strewn about the garage, and the shouting could be heard from the street.

"I told you already, Keira, there's nothing going on between me and Ashelin!" A green haired man was holding his hands out in front of him, pacing in front of a zoomer. Beneath it, a woman was wedged, adjusting the inner workings of the vehicle.

Her muffled voice was barely audible to the man. "And I told YOU, Jak" Keira yelled, "that I don't believe you!" She slid out from underneath the vehicle. Grease was smeared all over her hands and there was some one her cheeks; her green eyes were livid. As she fumbled around for the next tool, Jak stepped up to the table.

"I- it wasn't exactly my fault!" He pleaded. "I was all hyped up from adrenaline, because I had just, you know, DEFEATED THE GOD DAMN TERRAFORMER, and then-"

"I don't need you excuses! Your actions said it all!" Keira threw down her wrench, and it clattered across the floor towards him. He picked it up and used it to accentuate his hand movements as he spoke.

"It was just a little kiss! It doesn't mean anything to me! Ashelin doesn't mean anything to me!" Jak looked as Keira turned away, refusing to look him in the eyes. Hers welled up with tears. She knelt down next to the zoomer and angrily tried to put in a screw with her electric screwdriver, but she was too forceful and ended up stripping it. Exasperated, she threw her screwdriver on the ground, where it broke into three large pieces.

Jak moved over to them, picking them up and putting them on the table, not very gently. "I don't know why it bothers you so much. It's never going to happen again!" Keira looked up at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead three times over.

"What, so you think it's okay that whenever you win a fight, you can just go and kiss the closest girl and I'll be okay with it? That I won't mind my boyfriend going around stuffing his tongue down everyone's throat? I'm not like that, Jak, and it disgusts me to think that you are!"

Narrowing his eyes, Jak folded his arms. "What about you and Erol, huh? You think that didn't bother me, seeing you with that SLEEZY piece of SHIT? Knowing that he was with you the entire time I was in prison, knowing that HE took MY place when I was gone? Kissing probably wasn't the only thing on HIS mind!" He yelled the last part. He was loosing his patience fast, but he had kept it for longer than both of them had expected. Still, purple sparks danced on his arms, his eyes flashing black at the thought of Erol near her. He shivered and placed a clammy hand on his temple.

Keira slid back under the racer as she spoke. "Don't you throw that at me, Jak! I thought you were DEAD, I hadn't heard from you in TWO WHOLE YEARS! Am I not allowed to move on if I'm ready? Sorry I don't get my fill from all my side bitches!"

"Side bitch? Really?! You think Ashelin is my SIDE BITCH? How stupid are you?!" Jak screamed, picking up a piece of scrap and twisting it in his hands. The thick metal crumpled easily in his furious hands, and he threw it up against the wall. He was trying so hard not to go dark, because he knew he would tear the place apart. He could feel his nails itching the way they did before the sprouted an extra three inches.

Keira backed out from underneath the vehicle. Standing, she stomped over to him. Looking him square in the eyes, the tears flowing freely down her face, washing lines through the grease, she spoke quietly, "Stupid enough to think that you cared about me. That you loved me."

She turned and folded her arms, shoulders shaking slightly as she walked towards the stairs to her upstairs apartment. Jak stepped quickly towards her, reaching his hand out to her shoulder. "Keira-" he started, pulling her shoulder and trying to swing her around to face him. She shrugged off his grasp and jogged up the stairs, Jak pounding up them behind her.

She speed-walked to her -their- room, where she closed the door and leaned up against it. She knew Jak could easily open it, even with her weight on it, but she also knew he wouldn't while she was this upset. She heard his footsteps coming down the short hall as she cried, quietly, but steadily. Her shoulders shook as her cries turned to small sobs. She heard him outside the door, and she knew he could hear her; his familiar breathing calmed her slightly.

She hated fighting with him; losing him for as long as she did made her realize how fragile everything was, and she hated being angry. But he was being so STUPID! He never stopped to think of how she would feel before he did anything!

"Keira?" Jak asked through the door. Her sniffling stopped for a moment, and he heard her retort, "What?"

"I love you," he said, quietly at first, but then he repeated himself, "I love you, Keira."

On the other side of the door, Keira smiled a little as more tears leaked down her face. She couldn't stay mad at him forever... especially when he decided to be sweet.

Slowly, she opened the door, and saw him standing there, eyebrows raised high above his big blue eyes. "Keira..." he started, but he stopped speaking when she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He embraced her, sliding his arms around her, tugging her closer and squeezing her tight. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. Why was she still crying?

Jak rested his head on Keira's green and blue hair, kissing the top of her head. He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I love you," he repeated, his voice rumbling as she looked up at him.

"I love you too, Jak," she said. Her face was smeared with grease and wet with tears, her eyes and nose red from crying.

Using his thumbs to swipe the tears off her cheeks, he leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away, his cheek was smudged with her tears.

They stood there for a long time, his arms folded tightly around her shoulders, and she leaned into him. Finally, when they broke apart, Jak rubbed the back of his neck tentatively. "Sooo... are you still mad at me?"

Keira chuckled to herself. "No, I'm not mad at you, you big idiot," she smiled a little. "Why would Ashelin want to be with you? You're such a doughball. A big softie," she added, taking his hands.

Jak began swinging them, back and forth. "Only when you're around," he admitted jokingly. He smiled for the first time in a while.

And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the show!


End file.
